Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the first episode of the first series. Summary DESIRE, HEARTBREAK, ENVY, REDEMPTION, FEAR, AND RAGE, BEGINS NOW — Four months after the car accident that killed their parents, Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) and her younger brother, Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen), are still trying to move on with their lives. As the school year begins, Elena is intrigued by a handsome and mysterious new student named Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley), who came from another school, and the two are immediately drawn to one another, with Elena not realizing that Stefan is actually a century old vampire. When Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), arrives in Mystic Falls, an old rivalry between the two is awakened that could be the ruin of Elena and the town. Sara Canning, Katerina Graham, Candice Accola, Zach Roerig, Kayla Ewell, and Michael Trevino also star. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Steve Belford as Darren Malloy * Cindy Busby as Brooke Fenton * Marci T. House as Mrs. Clarke * Wesley MacInnes as Peeing Guy #1 * Curtis Lum as Peeing Guy #2 Trivia *This is the pilot/first episode of The Vampire Diaries. *Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. **This episode marks the first time a main character is an antagonist. *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton are the first characters to be seen in the series and first characters to be killed on the show. Their names appear on the television behind Elena in a news broadcast. *Brooke Fenton appears to be carried off, suggesting her attacker had limited flight. *This is the first episode to feature all main characters. *According to Elena's phone when she's reading Bonnie's text, the date displayed on the phone says September 7, 2009, which is a Monday. Thus the first episode takes place over a 3 day period, Sept 6-8, 2009. *The front door of Elena's house has a window in it only in this episode because filming of the series moved out of Vancouver after the Pilot. *935 is the house number of the Gilbert House. *Nina Dobrev portrayed Katherine in this episode, but only in a picture; she doesn't actually appear as Katherine for the first time in flashbacks until Lost Girls. *Elena's conversation with Stefan in the cemetery reveals that they have both English and French class as well as History class with Mr Tanner. *We see Stefan stop himself from feeding off Elena when he smells the blood from her leg injury. He vamp speeds away when she isn't looking at him. *This is the first episode of the first chapter of Season One, The Vicki Chapter. Book References * The first post-teaser scene features Stefan standing on the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House, staring off into the woods. This echoes Stefan's first scene in The Awakening, as he stands in the woods before school. * Elena sits by the window as she writes in her diary. She is later watched by a crow as she makes her way to school. * Bonnie jokes about being a psychic. * Caroline begins her rivalry with best friend Elena. Locations *Mystic Falls, VA **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House Body Count *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton - drained of blood, killed by Damon. *Vicki Donovan was attacked, but didn't die. Production Notes *During the scene where Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are together in the car, a crew member was crouched down behind the back seat. *Katerina Graham, who plays Bonnie, actually ran through a stop sign in the opening scenes when she's with Nina in the car. *It is the only episode of season one to have audio commentary with it on the DVD/Blu-ray. *The scene where Elena catches Jeremy trying to hide the fact he did drugs was filmed at 2:00 am in the morning. *When Elena and Stefan are in class and answering questions, the male sitting behind her is actually older than Mr. Tanner in real life, as said by Julie Plec in the commentary. *Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) revealed in interviews that his naturally pointy cuspids went unnoticed until he arrived on set for the pilot shoot in Vancouver. *According to Paul, he was cast less than two weeks before shooting began in Vancouver. Upon winning the role, he immediately went to a book store to buy and read the series. *Nina Dobrev (Elena Gilbert) said the showrunners gave the entire cast journals to chronicle their experience during the Vancouver shoot. *Director Marcos Siega asked his Twitter followers for music suggestions during editing. *In screener copies of the pilot, "Panic Switch" by Silversun Pickups is used in the opening scene, but the show was unable to get clearance for air. "Sort Of" by Silversun Pickups was used instead. *This was the only episode to be filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. The rest of the episodes have been filmed in Covington, Georgia (which doubles as the fictional small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia) and various other communities around Greater Atlanta[5] to take advantage of local tax incentives. Cultural References * James Blunt is an English singer-songwriter known for his acoustic soft rock. * Barack Obama is the 44th President of the United States. * Heath Ledger was an Australian actor who died accidentally from the abuse of prescription medications in January 2008 at the age of 28. * Air Supply is a soft rock duo who rose to fame in the late seventies/early eighties with hits such as "Lost in Love", and "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." * Pete Wentz is the bassist for emo/pop-punk band Fall Out Boy. He's known for being fond of eyeliner and nail polish. * Carson Daly rose to fame in the late 1990s while hosting MTV's Total Request Live (TRL). * Hitchcock refers to Alfred Hitchcock, the British film director responsible for classic psychological thrillers such as the one Elena is alluding to—''The Birds. Continuity * Stefan first met Elena on May 23rd 2009 before the events of "''Pilot." They are reunited four months later as seen in this episode, although this time Elena gets to "meet" Stefan for the first time. * Stefan mentions that he has not seen Damon for 15 years. **The episode Black Hole Sun reveals what happened between them the last time they saw each other, which was on May 10, 1994. **Damon kills the 6 month pregnant Gail in front of Stefan and Zach Salvatore. **Zach's daughter Sarah Salvatore with Gail survives but Zach is compelled by Stefan to forget her and the child they were expecting. *Damon and Elena have no scenes together, although Damon does mention Elena, implying that he is aware of her. However, it was revealed in the The Departed that he met Elena before Stefan and subsequently compelled her to forget their encounter. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.91 million viewers in USA, making it the most watched episode to date. *Technically, this episode is unnamed. The term "Pilot" is traditionally used in the entertainment industry to identify the first episode of a television series. Quotes :Stefan: "For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire and this is my story." :Stefan: "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice. I have to know her." :Elena: "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you", "Yes, I feel much better". I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." :Elena: "Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine, thanks" at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks "How are you?" they really don't want an answer." :Stefan: "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." :Elena: "Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay." :Stefan: "I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past." :Elena: "Without the pain." :Stefan/Elena: "Someone alive." :Elena: "But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you." :Stefan: "They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to." :Elena: "All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it." :Elena: "Were you following me?" :Stefan: "No, I, uh, I just, I saw you fall." :Elena: "Uh-huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." :Stefan: "I'm visiting. I have, uh, family here." :Elena: "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right? The Hitchcock...? I'm Elena." :Stefan: "I'm Stefan." :Elena: "I know. We have history together." :Stefan: "And English and French." :Elena: "I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." :Jenna: "Okay, have fun. Wait. I got this. Don't stay out late; it's a school night." :Elena (chuckles): "Well done, Aunt Jenna." :Zach: "Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up." :Stefan: "It's not my intention." :Zach: "Then what is? Why did you come back after all this time? Why now?" :Stefan: "I don't have to explain myself." :Zach: "I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore." :Stefan: "Where do I belong?" :Zach: "I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake." :Stefan: "You won't be sad forever, Elena." :Stefan: "Why are you here now?" :Damon: "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena." :Damon: "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me; you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x01-Pilot (1).jpg 1x01-Pilot (2).jpg 1x01-Pilot (3).jpg 1x01-Pilot (4).jpg 1x01-Pilot (5).jpg 1x01-Pilot (6).jpg 1x01-Pilot (7).jpg 1x01-Pilot (8).jpg 1x01-Pilot (9).jpg 1x01-Pilot (10).jpg 1x01-Pilot (11).jpg 1x01-Pilot (12).jpg 1x01-Pilot (13).jpg 1x01-Pilot (15).jpg 1x01-Pilot (16).jpg 1x01-Pilot (17).jpg 1x01-Pilot (18).jpg 1x01-Pilot (19).jpg 1x01-Pilot (20).jpg 1x01-Pilot (21).jpg 1x01-Pilot (22).jpg 1x01-Pilot (23).jpg 1x01-Pilot (24).jpg 1x01-Pilot (25).jpg 1x01-Pilot (26).jpg 1x01-Pilot (27).jpg 1x01-Pilot (28).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (30).jpg 1x01-Pilot (31).jpg 1x01-Pilot (32).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (34).jpg 1x01-Pilot (35).jpg 1x01-Pilot (36).jpg 1x01-Pilot (37).jpg 1x01-Pilot (38).jpg 1x01-Pilot (39).jpg 1x01-Pilot (40).jpg 1x01-Pilot (41).jpg 1x01-Pilot (42).jpg 1x01-Pilot (43).jpg 1x01-Pilot (44).jpg 1x01-Pilot (45).jpg 1x01-Pilot (46).jpg 1x01-Pilot (47).jpg 1x01-Pilot (48).jpg 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (50).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (53).jpg 1x01-Pilot (54).jpg 1x01-Pilot (55).jpg 1x01-Pilot (56).jpg 1x01-Pilot (58).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 1x01-Pilot (60).jpg 1x01-Pilot (61).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (63).jpg 1x01-Pilot (64).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 1x01-Pilot (66).jpg 1x01-Pilot (67).jpg 1x01-Pilot (68).jpg 1x01-Pilot (69).jpg 1x01-Pilot (70).jpg 1x01-Pilot (71).jpg 1x01-Pilot (72).jpg 1x01-Pilot (73).jpg 1x01-Pilot (75).jpg 1x01-Pilot (76).jpg 1x01-Pilot (77).jpg 1x01-Pilot (78).jpg 1x01-Pilot (79).jpg 1x01-Pilot (80).jpg 1x01-Pilot (81).jpg 1x01-Pilot (82).jpg 1x01-Pilot (83).jpg 1x01-Pilot (84).jpg 1x01-Pilot (85).jpg 1x01-Pilot (86).jpg 1x01-Pilot (87).jpg 1x01-Pilot (88).jpg 1x01-Pilot (89).jpg 1x01-Pilot (90).jpg 1x01-Pilot (91).jpg 1x01-Pilot (92).jpg 1x01-Pilot (93).jpg 1x01-Pilot (94).jpg 1x01-Pilot-the-vampire-diaries-11348792-500-281.jpg vampire_diaries1.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= Tumblr n985lvP8bo1sv8pg2o2 500.jpg Tumblr n985lvP8bo1sv8pg2o1 500.jpg 1x01-Pilot (52).jpg|Nina and Paul behind the scenes 1x01-Pilot (57).jpg 1x01-Pilot (74).jpg Normal_VD100b_0191_4-6-2009.jpg Normal_VD100a_0067_04-03-2009.jpg Normal_VD100a_0005_04-03-2009.jpg Normal_VD100b_0287_4-6-2009.jpg Normal_hrr002.jpg Normal_pilotr002.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x01 : Mystic Falls Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide 101 101 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters